


Jim and the Star

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Artwork for prompt word, Gen, Prompt: Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim wishes for a huge star for Blair.  Artwork.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 18 Dec - star prompt





	Jim and the Star

[ ](https://imgur.com/trgqrmr)


End file.
